Vehicles, including self-propelled off-road agricultural vehicles, towed implements, and other towed and self-propelled vehicles are getting larger and more complex, some of which have sophisticated on-board systems and components to perform various vehicle functions. Numerous hoses and lines such as hydraulic hoses, fuel lines, and A/C and heater lines are required for operation of the systems and/or components. Bulky wire harnesses are required for power and signal transmission between on-board systems and/or components. Other wire harnesses are not bulky but still need to be routed. Routing and securing hoses, lines, and harnesses can be an important part of vehicle design in order to provide a neat appearance while offering protection for the hoses, lines, and harnesses. However, the lengths and bulk of the hoses, lines, and harnesses of large and complex off-road agricultural vehicles make them difficult to work with, which can make repeatable installation challenging and time-consuming.